


Am I beautiful?

by twistedsnake



Category: Rudderless (2014)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, soothing
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>임신한 쿠엔틴.자존감이 낮은 큐는 사실을 숨기려들고,우연찮게 샘이 발견하고 마는데...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I beautiful?

쿠엔틴은 요즘따라 제 몸이 이상하다고 느끼기 시작했다. 갑자기 늘어난 식욕, 훨씬 많아진 수면시간, 180도로 바뀐 음식 취향, 그리고,

 

"우웩!"

 

시도때도 없이 올라오는 토기가 그 증거였다. 무엇인가 몹쓸 병이라도 걸린것이 아닌지 그는 걱정했지만, 샘에게는 알리지 않았다. 분명히 샘이 알면 걱정하면서 날리칠것이 뻔했기 때문이다. 그에게는 그러한 종류의 관심이 낯설었다. 누군가를 자신의 사소한 이상때문에 하루종일 걱정하고 안절부절하게 만든다는것은 끔찍한 일이라고 쿠엔틴은 생각했다. 그것은 그의 유년시절의 경험에 근거한 것이기도 하였다.

 

쿠엔틴이 10살쯤 되었을때, 학교에서 심하게 다쳐서 조퇴해야한 적이 있었다. 학교의 전화를 통해서 부모님께 연락을 시도했지만 그들은 받지 않았다. 선생님에게는 두분이 잠시 외출하신것같다고 둘러댔지만 그는 알고 있었다. 그들의 부모님은 자신에게는 관심이 없다는 것을. 한두번도 아닌 일이기에 쿠엔틴은 표정관리를 하며 혼자 갈 수 있다고 선생님께 말씀을 드리고 일어났다. 그러나 열성적이고 착한 쿠엔틴의 담임선생님께서는 그와 동행해주겠다고 말했다. 그러한 종류의 호의를 받아본적이 없는 쿠엔틴은 결국 얼떨껼에 선생님의 손을 잡고 집으로 돌아갔다.

 

선생님이 문 앞에서 벨을 열고 자초지종을 설명하자, 아버지가 맨발로 뛰어나왔다. 그러더니 쿠엔틴을 안고 울기 시작했다.

 

"세상에! 어쩌다 이렇게 된거야, 응? 어쩌다가....많이 아팠지? 자자, 들어가서 쉬자. 그러면 괜찮아질꺼야."

 

쿠엔틴은 무엇인가가 마음속에서 간질간질한것을 느꼈다. 아버지의 자상한 손길, 애정어린 목소리, 그리고 울음기섞인 걱정은 처음 받아보는 벅찬 감정들이었으니까. 하지만 그 환상은 오래가지 못했다. 선생님이 안심한 표정으로 골목길을 돌아가자, 쿠엔틴의 아버지는 눈빛을 싹 바꾸더니 쿠엔틴에게 발길질을 하기 시작했다.

 

"병신같은 새끼, 어쩌자고 이렇게 다쳐왔어? 우리집에 네깟놈에게 쓸 돈이 있는줄알아? 다치면 나을때까지 가만히 있으라고 몇번을 말해, 이 씨발놈아."

 

그러면 그렇지, 하고 쿠엔틴은 자조섞인 웃음을 흘렸다. 선생님 앞에서는 자상한 아버지의 연기를 하고 돌아와서는 스트레스를 자신에게 푼 아버지를 한두번 본 것도 아닌데 멍청하게 기대한 자신이 정말 머저리같고 쓸모없게 느껴졌다. 얼굴은 교묘하게 피해서 때리는 아버지의 모습이 비열하게 느껴졌다. 그날 밤, 멍든 몸을 끌어앉고 침대에서 쿠엔틴은 다짐했다. 자신을 걱정한다고 기대하고 실망할바에야 처음부터 기대를 하지 말자고. 그렇게 쿠엔틴은 자신의 희망을 작은 병에 가두어 책장 위에다 올려놓았다. 어차피 저 안엔 아무것도 없다고 자신을 위로하면서.

 

그렇기에 더더욱 쿠엔틴은 샘에게 자신의 이상상태를 말하고 싶지 않았다. 처음으로 자신에게 무조건적인 애정을 쏟아붇고, 사소한거에도 걱정해주고, 또한 슬픈일이 있으면 위로해주는 존재는 처음이었기 때문에 잃어버리고 싶지 않았다. 만약에 자신이 아픈걸 깨닫고 버리기라도 한다면 더 비참해질것이었기 때문이다.

 

순간 쿠엔틴의 머리속에 무엇인가가 스쳐지나갔다. 자신이 알던 사람도 똑같은 증상을 보인적이 있었다. 그건 임신이었다.

 

"Shit..."

 

쿠엔틴은 작게 욕을 뱉으며 임신테스트기를 꺼내들었다. 샘과 연인으로 발전한 이후부터 집에다 두고 있던 물건이었다. 한번도 써보지 못한 그것을 쿠엔틴은 집어들었다. 손이 매우 떨려서 포장을 벗기는데 한참 걸렸지만, 결국 기계를 꺼내드는데 성공했다. 그리고 결과는,

 

두줄이었다.

 

쿠엔틴은 아무리 어리버리한 20대라고 해도 임테기의 두줄이 무엇을 뜻하는지 알고 있었다. 임신. 생명의 잉태. 보통의 부부에게는 그것은 축복이었다. 사랑하는 사람 사이에서 생긴 새로운 생명은 축복 그 자체였다. 그러나, 부모라고조차 부르기 아까운 쓰레기들 밑에서 큰 쿠엔틴은 과연 자신이 좋은 부모가 될 수 있을지 의구심이 들었다. 게다가 자신과 같은 사람 사이에서 아이가 있다는걸 사람들이 알게 되면 샘에게 안좋은 영향일꺼라고 생각했다. 샘이 나중에 진정으로 사랑하는 사람을 만나서 재혼하려고 할 때 걸림돌이 될 것이라고 생각했다.

 

샘이 진정으로 사랑하는 사람은 자신이라는것은 꿈에도 모른채, 쿠엔틴은 다시 변기에 위액을 토했다.

 

"쿠엔틴, 괜찮아?"

 

그리고 공교롭게도 샘이 문 앞에 서있었다. 쿠엔틴은 무엇인가가 매우 꼬였음을 느꼈다. 수돗물로 입을 한번 헹구고는 입을 열었다.

 

"괜찮아요. 어제 먹은게 잘못되...우웩!"

 

다시 올라오는 토기에 입을 막고 변기에 업드렸다. 샘이 뒤에서 조심스럽게 등을 두들겨주었다. 먹은것도 없어서 위액을 계속 토하던 쿠엔틴의 손은 느슨해졌고, 임테기가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 무엇인가가 화장실 바닥에 캉!하며 부딪히는 소리에 샘은 반사적으로 그쪽을 쳐다보았다. 동시에 쿠엔틴이 몸이 굳었다.

 

"큐? 저게 뭐야?"

"아무것도 아니에요."

"뭐가 떨어졌는데?"

"정말...아무것도 아니에요."

 

필사적으로 숨길려고 일어나던 쿠엔틴의 발에 임테기가 채였고. 반동으로 샘쪽으로 튀어나갔다. 망했다, 하며 눈을 질끈 감는 쿠엔틴을 쳐다보며 샘은 천천히 그것을 주었다. 두줄이 그인 임테기를 확인한 샘은 고개를 들고 쿠엔틴을 쳐다보았다. 사랑의 결실을 맺은것에 너무나도 행복해서 쿠엔틴의 반응을 놓친 샘은 그저 쿠엔틴에게 하루빨리 청혼할 생각에 들떠있었다. 그때였다.

 

"...책임지라고 안할께요."

 

뜻밖의 선언에 샘은 온몸의 피가 마르는것 같았다.

 

"내가 원해서 아저씨랑 잔거니까. 책임지라곤...절대 안할께요."

 

덤덤한 쿠엔틴의 말에 샘은 당황했다. 행복해할것이라고 생각했는데, 쿠엔틴은 오히려 슬퍼하고 후회하고 있는듯했다. 무엇이 잘못됬다는 예감에 샘이 입을 열었지만, 쿠엔틴은 확고했다.

 

"Hey, Q, 내 말부터-"

"죄책감때문에 책임지려고 하시는거면 안그러셔도 되요."

 

저도 원했다니까요? 애써 웃으며 말을 하는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 샘의 심장이 쿵, 하고 떨어지는것 같았다. 얼른 이 꼬인 상황의 실마리를 풀기 위해 샘은 쿠엔틴의 어깨를 잡고 대화를 시도했다. 그러나 쿠엔틴은 갑자기 저에게 손을 뻗는 샘의 모습에 움찔했다. 자신을 때리려는줄 알고 방어자세를 취한 쿠엔틴의 모습에 샘은 심장이 갈기갈기 찢기는것 같다는 착각을 했다. 그러나 이어지는 말에 차라리 심장이 찢겨서 죽는게 덜 고통스러울것 같다는 생각을 했다.

 

"어차피 지우기로 마음 먹었으니까요. 병원도 제가 알아보고 돈도 제가 낼태니까..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, Q. 지운다고? 아이를?"

"네."

 

당연하다는듯이 말하는 쿠엔틴의 태도에 도리어 할 말을 잃은 쪽은 샘이었다.

 

"...왜?"

"왜냐뇨? 당연히...샘한테 방해가 될테니 그러죠."

"뭐?방...해?"

"저같은 사람이랑 낳은 애가 있다는게 알려지면 나중에 재혼할때..."

 

뒷말은 말하지 않아도 알았다. 샘은 황당했다. 자신이 가장 사랑하는것도, 재혼대상으로 미리 점찍어 놓은 사람은 쿠엔틴밖에 없는데. 이 아이는 그것을 모르고 있었다. 자신이 얼마나 표현을 안했으면 이럴까, 싶은 샘은 스스로를 비난했다.

 

"쿠엔틴. 잘 들어. 애는 나도 책임질꺼야. 아니, 끝까지 들어. 너만 좋아서 한줄 알어? 나도 좋아서 한거거든? 그러니까 책임은 우리 둘다 있는거고. 또 재혼할 상대가 넌데 뭐 어때. 나랑 아이가 있으면 넌 나랑 결혼하는게 싫다는거야? 어차피 니 앤데 문제될께 뭐있어."

"...하지만, 죄책감 때문에 그러시는 거라면-"

"Fuck! 빌어먹을 죄책감이 아니라고! 널 사랑해서 그런거라고!"

 

샘이 소리치는 말에 쿠엔틴은 완전히 얼어붙었다.

 

"네?"

"빌어먹을. 사랑해, 쿠엔틴. 사랑한다고. 몇번이나 말했는데, 어디로 들은거야? 그 곱슬거리는 머리도 사랑하고, 섹시한 목소리도 사랑하고, 생기있게 반짝이는 눈동자도 사랑해. 오똑한 콧매도 사랑하고, 붉은 입술도 사랑하고, 매끈한 목도 사랑해."

"..."

"근데 그딴것들이 없어도 너를 사랑했을꺼야. 나는 너의 외모를 사랑하는게 아니야."

"..."

"그냥, 너라서 사랑하는거야."

 

쿠엔틴의 머릿속에 쿵 하는 소리와 함께 무엇이 떨어진것 같았다. 여태까지 자신은 샘이 불쌍해서 한번 만나주고, 사귀어주고, 섹스까지 한 줄 알았다. 실제로 여태껏 만나왔던 상대들은 다 그런식이었으니까. 그의 무조건적인 애정도 불쌍함 뿐만 아니라 아들이 떠올라서 그런 줄 알았다.

 

"...사랑해, 쿠엔틴. 정말로."

"..."

"불쌍해서 사귀면 내가 뭐 지금까지 한 천명은 만났겠다?어?내가 자선사업간줄 알아?"

 

상황에 어울리지 않는 농담에 쿠엔틴은 피식 웃었다. 쿠엔틴의 웃음에 용기가 생긴 샘은 그대로 쿠엔틴을 안아주었다.

 

"난 임테기의 두줄을 봤을때 정말로 기뻤어. 지금도 날아갈것처럼 기뻐. 너랑 가정을 꾸리는게 내 가장 큰 목표였으니까."

"정...정말로요?"

"응."

 

Yes.한치의 망설임도 없는 대답이 공간을 가득 메웠다. 그제서야 샘이 한 말이 모두 진심이었음을 깨달은 쿠엔틴의 눈에 눈물방울이 맺혔다. 점점 차오르던 눈물은 결국 한방울 두방을 턱을 타고 흘러내리기 시작했다. 어깨가 축축해지는 느낌에 샘도 덩달아 슬퍼졌다.

 

"저는, 아저씨가 싫어할줄...알고..."

"아니야, 내가 왜 너를 싫어하겠어..."

"정말이죠? 정말, 정말 좋은거죠?"

"그럼."

"안...징그러워요?"

"Gross?무슨말이야. 이렇게나 사랑스러운데."

 

얼굴 여기저기에 뽀뽀세례를 날리는 샘의 모습에 쿠엔틴은 결국 엉엉 울었다. 목놓아서 우는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 샘도 눈시울이 시큰해졌다.

 

"지금 너는 정말 아름다워."

"..."

"You are beautiful."

 

샘은 더 좋은 단어를 찾지 못하는 제 자신이 한심하다고 느꼈지만, 사실은 그 정 반대였다. 쿠엔틴에게는 그 말이 가장 절실하고, 또 가장 듣고싶은 말이었으므로.


End file.
